1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horse race gaming machine for executing racing games.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as one of gaming machines, there has been a horse race gaming machine for executing racing games, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos 4,874,177 or 4,199,147, etc.
In this respect, in the gaming machines, there are a number of models that award a player with a different prize (e.g., jackpot) from that to be awarded to him/her in a main game. Therefore, also in a horse race gaming machine, if a different prize from that awarded to players in a racing game could be awarded to the players, it would be possible to excite them.
Needless to say, racing games to be played on a horse race gaming machine are created based on horse racing. Thus, racing games include such different components as not only a winning horse, order of arrival, but also past performance of racehorses, earnings of racehorse owners, etc.
In other words, even in addition to an original racing game in which a prize is awarded to players who guessed right a winning horse or order of arrival, if a horse race gaming machine was configured to award players a prize related to that racing game, it could also excite the players.